wynncraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobs
Mobs are living creatures in the game. When you hit it and it's killable, a health bar will pop up for five seconds, if you don't hit it again then it will continue to display the mobs name. The difficulty to kill a mob is based on the level that's displayed over the killable mobs. Mobs in Wynncraft will also regenerate a portion of health after ten seconds. Zombie Zombies are the first mob that you may encounter in the game. There are zombies from level 1 to 64. They are Close Combat warriors. They deal quite alot of damage. Zombie lv. 1(Has Pumpkinhead Variation) Health: 100 Bob The Zombie lv.1 (Rare mob, drops Bob's tear) Health: 100 Zombie lv.3 Health: 180 Zombie lv.5 Health: 240 Zombie lv.7 Health: 330 The Undead lv.9 (MiniBoss) Health: 780 Zombie lv.10 Health: 350 Zombie lv.13 Health: 430 Zombie lv.17 Health: 540 Zombie lv.19 Health: 620 Sayleros' Brother lv.22 (Grave Digger Quest Boss) Health: 1550 Zombie lv.25 Health: 950 Dungeon Zombie lv.26 Health: 1050 Dungeon Zombie lv.33 Health: 1500 Charon lv.38 (Zombie Dungeon Boss) Health: 3600 Phantom Zombie lv.40 (Invisible) Health: Not confirmed Snow Zombie lv.45 Health: Not confirmed Rotten Zombie lv.54 Health: Not confirmed Rotten Zombie lv.56 Health: Not confirmed Dead Miner lv.61 Health: Not confirmed Dead Miner lv.64 Health:Not confirmed Spiderssss -OUT OF ORDER- Zombie Pigmen Zombie Pigmen can be found in the Pigmen Ravines, level 15 and 17. They are dealing quite high dmg and are quite fast. Pigman lv.15 Health: 390 Pigman lv.17 Health: 500 Skeleton Skeletons spawn from level 3 and above. Skeletons level 5 and higher can deal more knockback and more damage. They are dealing quite low damage, but they are long ranged and have very big knockback Skeleton lv.3 Health: 80 Skeleton lv.5 Health: 130 Skeleton lv.7 Health: 240 Dungeon Skeleton lv.7 Health: 160 Dungeon Skeleton lv.9 Health: 530 Skeleton lv.13 Health: 280 Witch Skeleton lv.14 Health: 840 WitherHead lv.15 (Skeleton Dungeon Boss) Health: 4400 Skeleton lv.19 Health: 310 Skeleton lv.23 Health: 370 Dungeon Bones lv.25 Health: 730 Tower Skeleton lv.27 Health: 700 Tower Skeleton lv.28 Health: 800 Desert Skeleton lv.32 Health: 740 The Mummy lv.42 (The Mummy's Wrath Quest Boss) Health: 12500 Corrupter of Worlds lv. 100 (Temple of Legends Quest Boss) Health: 100 000 000 Iron Golem Iron Golem spawns in 4 types: Guard Golem, Ruin Golem, Emerald Guard and another Emerald Guard Guard Golem lv.25 Health: 3000 Ruin Golem lv.38 Health: 2500 Emerald Guard lv.50 Health: 12500 Emerald Guard lv.70 Health: 50000000 Silverfish Silverfishes spawn mostly in the desert behind Almuj or in random locations like behind the PvP Arena at a weak level. They can be from level 1 to 70. They are Fast and Furious. Silverfish lv.1 Health: 10 Temple Fish lv.18 Health: 360 Pit Fish lv.25 Health: 3780 Insect lv.27 Health: 220 Desertfish lv.30 Health: 780 Desertfish lv.33 Health: 8700 Desertfish lv.36 Health: 1020 Scarab lv. 37 Health: 1010 Scarab lv.40 Health: 1310 Corrupted lv.60 Health: 12500 Trained Corrupted lv.70 Health: 10000 Villagers Villagers can be hostile and friendly. You can usually find it in all towns of province Wynn. Worthington lv.1 Health: 500000 Villager lv.5 Health: 500000 Witch lv.15 Health: 100000 Witch lv.18 (Maltic's Old Well Quest Boss) Health: 2380 Angry Villager lv.24 Health: 900 Miner lv.25 Health: 500000 Sand-Witch lv.45 (Silverfish Dungeon Boss) Health: 65000 Trainers lv.70 (Temple of Legends) Health: 1100 Slimes Slime spawns with high levels. They are Quite Dangerous mobs. Magma Slime lv.52 Health: 3190 Jungle Slime lv.55 Health: 7600 Jungle Slime lv.57 Health: 8300Category:Magma CubeCategory:Mob